


They Danced

by giles_forever8495



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giles_forever8495/pseuds/giles_forever8495
Summary: Just a little short, completely inspired by the song "We Danced" by Brad Paisley.





	They Danced

It had been a crazy night. The bar was packed and last call ended up being 3am instead of 2am. Red had finally gotten the last drunk into a cab and the bar was empty. He started sweeping up the floor collecting used napkins, napkins with phone numbers, broken glass, peanut shells, pretzels, pretty much everything Red had on the menu. That's when she walked in.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," Red said kindly to the young woman who came through the door.

"I know," she replied with a sheepish smile, "but I'm afraid I left my purse!"

Red smiled to her and placed the broom against a stool. He said, "I put one back behind the bar. I bet it's probably yours."

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" She exclaimed. "I had a crazy night. When I got home and realized that I didn't have my house key or anything, I started freaking out! I was sure you'd be locked up for the night," she laughed apologetically. "I'm sorry if I'm keeping you."

"Oh don't worry about it," Red said. "I don't mind one bit, I'm Raymond. You can call me Red if you'd like."

"I'm Liz," she extended her hand and he shook it. "You can call me Lizzie if you'd like," she smiled.

He smiled and the next thing he knew, they were lost in conversation.

But before Red handed her her purse, he said with a smirk, "You'll only get this back on one condition."

And they danced. Out there on that empty hardwood floor. The chairs up and the lights turned way down low. The music played, they held each other close, and they danced.

For Red, from that moment, there was never any doubt that he'd found the girl that he'd always dreamed about. She was smart, beautiful, funny, strong willed. Volatile, unpredictable, soft, and hard, and soft again. Stronger than she knows. She was a ray of light in his world of darkness. She was everything.

So one evening, after a few months of dating, she stopped by after work. He pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of his shirt.

Lizzie's eyes filled up with tears and she smiled broadly, "This is the last thing that I expected!" She took him by the hand and said, "But I'll only marry you on one condition."

And they danced. Out there on that empty hardwood floor. The chairs up and the lights turned way down low. The music played, they held each other close, and they danced.


End file.
